The University of Minnesota at Duluth will develop a pathway for students from underserved populations to enter research careers in Biomedical and Biobehavioral sciences. The Pathways Program will focus primarily on American Indian/Alaskan Native (AI/AN) students who express a desire to develop the skills to progress into doctoral level (Ph.D.) training. The Pathways program is also open to other underrepresented minorities, disabled and low-income students. Two program components will be established to provide training opportunities. Undergraduate students who are majoring in Biomedical/ Biobehavioral related disciplines participate during their junior and senior years. Undergraduate students will enter a two-year program beginning in the summer prior to their junior year, and complete their training upon graduation. The undergraduate program involves two 10-week long summer academies that provide both faculty-directed research experiences and supplemental scholastic training through a series of workshops. The students are assigned to faulty mentors who coach the trainees' development and research experiences. Secondly, graduate students will participate during their first and second years in their Ph.D. degree program. The graduate students are provided with academic and financial support during their pre-candidacy training in UMD graduate programs. Graduate programs include Integrated Biosciences Program (IBS), Biochemistry, Molecular Biology (BMBB), and Social and Administrative Pharmacy (SAPH) programs. Graduate students will be provided the opportunity to serve as peer mentors for undergraduate trainees through small group activities and learning communities. Special emphasis will be placed on ethical behavior with Responsible Conduct in Research Training and career coaching to prepare all Pathways trainees with the essential tools to thrive in the scientific professions. The programs will be jointly administered through the Medical School and the College of Pharmacy at the UMD campus.